<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun colored eyes by JacketG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920260">Sun colored eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacketG/pseuds/JacketG'>JacketG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShuMako week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacketG/pseuds/JacketG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7: Wedding/Proposal.</p><p>After a phonecall from Ann, Akira finally decides to ask for Makoto´s hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShuMako week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun colored eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, Makoto, how would you like for Akira to drop The Question?”</p><p>Makoto was visibly confused by Ann's phrase.</p><p>The two friends where having their first face to face conversation in months thanks to the constant traveling that comes with the blond women’s job. So they decided to go and try the sweets of a new patisserie that recently opened in Akihabara.</p><p>“What do you mean by <em>The Question</em>?”</p><p>Ann stopped drinking her milkshake to answer.</p><p>“A marriage proposition! How would you like Akira to propose to you?”</p><p>Makoto started coughing, almost choking with the chocolate cake she was eating.</p><p>“M-marriage?! What?”</p><p>“You want to be married with Akira, right?”</p><p>Makoto starts blushing furiously.</p><p>“W-welll…yes"</p><p>“So? Have you never even thought about how would that go down?”</p><p>“You did that with Shiho?”</p><p>Makoto tried to avoid the question by bouncing it right back at Ann. Not the wisest move.</p><p>“Hell yeah I did! Though in my case it was me who wanted to propose but Shiho beated me to the punch"</p><p>This didn’t surprised the brunette, in her eyes, Ann and Shiho were the perfect couple.</p><p>“So, what about you? C’mon! there’s have to be something.”</p><p>Knowing that there was no scape route out of Ann’s curiosity Makoto sighed in defeat before lowering her head and started to speak timidly.</p><p>“Well…there is this…dream…I’ve being having from time to time…”</p><p>Ann’s smile widened and her enthusiasm grew more and more while Makoto described her recurrent dream.</p><p>The day passed and the two friends had to go on their separate ways. Unlike Makoto, Ann didn’t looked too bumbed out, what’s more, she looked more happy than when she arrived. Makoto interpreted this as the model being happy for their time together, and that was true to some extent. But there was another reason to the blond's ear to ear smile. Reason that was made pretty clear the moment she stopped hearing the noise of the brunette’s bike down the street.</p><p>“I need to tell him right now”</p><p>It was already night, Akira was making dinner for him and Makoto in their apartment kitchen when his phone started to ring.</p><p>It was Ann calling him.</p><p>“Yellow?”</p><p>“Hey, Akira! What’sup?”</p><p>“Not much, just making some good old dinner”</p><p>“I see, good. Then you better finish soon because Makoto is on her way back"</p><p>“Really? Did you two have fun?”</p><p>“We did!”</p><p>“I’m glad"</p><p>“But anyway, I didn’t called you just to tell you that"</p><p>“Oh? Is there something else?”</p><p>“Yes, and you are going to love it"</p><p>“You don’t say. What can that be?”</p><p>“Well, you better go wiping the dust from that ring you bought some time ago.”</p><p>A serious look replaced Akira’s usual smile and the tone of his voice changed.</p><p>“What do you mean, Ann?”</p><p>Meanwhile, Ann maintained a playful tone.</p><p>“Well, I whas talking with Makoto and…”</p><p>A couple of days passed and now Akira and Makoto where on their way to a dete on Destiny Land. This is a place where the cuple tend to go from time to time, so Makoto didn’t suspected of Akira’s plan.</p><p>They enjoyed the hunted mansion, a bunch of roller coasters and water attractions and all in all having having a good time.</p><p>“Makoto, what do you say if we ride the ferris wheel before going home?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I don’t see why not"</p><p>With that they started to make their way towards the round attraction.</p><p>There it was, the place that Akira has being intentionally avoiding the entire day, finally before his eyes.</p><p>It was time.</p><p>It was evening so the lines for the different rides were considerably shorter than before, it didn’t took more than five minutes of wating for the two of them to be inside one of the pods.</p><p>“It has being a lovely date, Aki. Thanks”</p><p>Saying that Akira was nervous at that moment would be the understatement of the century.</p><p>Maintaining a calmed exterior felt more difficult than anything he has done since the days as a phantom thieve.</p><p>“It’s nothing, really. I had a blast too”</p><p>They were about to reach the top of the wheel.</p><p>This was it.</p><p>Makoto was looking at the city, bathe in the orange light of sunset. It was now or never.</p><p>“T-there is something I need to tell you"</p><p>This phrase caught the brunette’s attention almost instantly, who turned away her eyes from the panoramic view to focus on her boyfriend’s face.</p><p> “Makoto…I know I might not be able to make every single one of your dreams come true. But…I swear that I will dedicate the rest of my life to make as much of them as I can become real…starting with this one”</p><p>Akira closed his eyes and took a deep breath before moving from his seat in front of Makoto to be kneeled in the center of the pod. Then he retrieved a small black box from inside his jacket.</p><p>“Makoto Nijima…will you marry me?”</p><p>The silence lasted less than ten seconds, but the orange skyline, the surprise factor and the slow movement of the ferris wheel made it feel like as if they where frozen in time.</p><p>Akira’s mind was filled with tension and doubt.</p><p>But then the tears that started to flow down Makoto’s cheeks braked the unexisting spell that made them unable of muttering a single word</p><p>“Yes...yes I do, Aki”</p><p>A burst of emotions overwhelmed the black haired man, who took a moment to process the answer handed to him. But when it finally reached him, he stood up and give the most passionate kiss he could give to his now fiance.</p><p>They didn’t broke the kiss until they noticed that their pod was reaching the ground.</p><p>They cleaned the tears from the other's face and put the ring on the other’s finger. No words were exchanged, only a look and a smile was enough.</p><p>The pod finally stopped and the doors opened.</p><p>Their hands were intertwined and the rings shined proudly.</p><p>But Akira still had one last surprise in store for Makoto. And that surprise was revealed the moment they took a step outside.</p><p>All of their friends were there, in front of them. Everyone, from Yusuke to Aiko, they were wating to recive the newly engaged cuple.</p><p>“W-what? W-what are you all doing here?”</p><p>“What, did you seriously thought that we would have missed this moment?” asked Shiho.</p><p>Ryuji threw his arms in the air and screamed “fucking finally!”.</p><p>In an instant the couple was surrounded by the group, being bombarded by questions, congratulations, bro-fists and hugs.</p><p>The laughs, cheers, squeaks and screams didn’t stoped until Haru cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention.</p><p>“I made reservation for all of us in the park’s restaurant. We can continue the celebration there”</p><p>Aiko jumped in excitement.</p><p>“Hell yeah, and once we are ther you two are going to tell us what exactly happened up there, with full details”.</p><p>The group started marching towards the restaurant, with Akira and Makoto refusing to let go of their hands.</p><p>“This meal is going to be pure chaos, isn it?” Asked Makoto who was still catching her breath after getting swarmed by her friends.</p><p>“Yup, and this is just the beginning”</p><p>She looked at her now fiance’s eyes and smiled softly.</p><p>“Well…as long as I have you with me it dosen’t sounds too bad"</p><p>Akira placed a kiss over Makoto’s right cheek.</p><p>“And I will be ther for you…forever. Because I love you”</p><p>Makoto leaned closer, hugging Akira's left arm.</p><p>“And I will do the same. Because I love you too"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this is the last one for ShuMako 2020, I will try to improve my writing for next year.<br/>I´m curious if anyone has catched the song references I´ve used for a cuple of the prompt´s tittles including this one?<br/>Hope this was enjoyable.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>